Travelling Home
by sian'olivia
Summary: [TEMPORARY HIATUS] At just 3 years old she is taken by her Uncle, away from her father to live in America; Annie is believed to be dead throughout all Wizarding Britain; But now she's going back to face her past, to be with those she holds close; Rated 'T' just to be safe, Main OC is Annie (Annabelle), Father!Daughter, Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**0. . .oO•.o. Travelling Home .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story might contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **At just 3 years old she is taken by her Uncle, away from her father to live in America. This girl is believed to be dead throughout all Wizarding Britain. But now she's going back to face her past, to be with those she holds close.

**A/N: **This story is a rewrite of my original story 'Never Too Far Away', but I decided to post it under a different name because otherwise it would have just confused everyone else.

Anyway, here is Chapter One! Please _review/follow/favourite_, I want to do better than the previous version for this story!

_Beta Read by 'emsaduem' - thank you loads!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Travelling Home .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 1**

**•~Annie~•**

_**Timeline for this chapter: August, 1980 - September, 1988 (Most years are spoken from a past tense POV)**_

My name is Annabelle Black, the only daughter of Sirius Black - who had been wrongly imprisoned - and Aurora Swan, the mother who I never will know; she had passed away just a few days after my birth. Our safe house was attacked one night when I was only three years old by Voldemort and his death eaters. A house elf named Kreacher managed to rescue me from that fate and handed over to a man named Regulus Black – my uncle. From there he took me to Forks, Washington in America to live with my Uncle Charlie Swan, the chief of the Muggle police in the town, and his wife - my aunt – Renée, the most fun but crazy person I know.

They both agreed in a heartbeat to take me in to live with them. They said that it was a huge delight and honour to be able to care for me because they loved me very much. Both of them knew about the magical world as they both descended from long family lines of squibs. Over time, they came to be like a second pair of parents to me but they knew they could never replace my real parents. Charlie was always all too willing to share his memories and tales about my parents – a blind man could see how much he had adored my mother just by the way he spoke of her. You see, Charlie was my mother's adoptive brother.

As I slowly grew up, Charlie and Renée both were always there to support me. When I got low grades, they scolded me, but that encouraged me to get where I am now. Today, I am in almost all the advanced programs (except for physics; I just can't do it!). Renée's philosophies make her think that I might have a photographic memory, seeing, as I don't really forget anything.

Finally, the day that I had waited for my whole life arrived. On June 19th, my 11th birthday, Professor Amelia Williamson from Salem Witches' Institute came to deliver my acceptance letter to the school.

_SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE_

_The American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Co-ed since 1633_

_Headmaster: Damon Alexander Nicolas Michael Holmes.  
(Order of Merlin Third Class, Grand Sorcerer)_

_Dear Miss. Annabelle Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Salem Witches' Institute, the American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary attire, books, and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We must receive your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Amelia Williamson_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

She sat us both down and explained to me all about the school that I had been accepted to attend and that it was a magnificent castle, deep into the mountains. She went over all the expectations that were required of us as students, the opportunities that were on offer, the subjects available within the curriculum. Charlie and Renée were thrilled that I got into the school; it was apparently the one of the best magical schools in the United States. I was told that our house would be hooked up to the floo network so that I could easily travel to the station where the train would take everyone to school as it is all the way in Massachusetts which is to the East of Forks, Washington, on the other side of America.

Three days later Amelia came to visit again, offering to take me to Wizarding New York to purchase my school supplies along with other things I wished to buy. On her previous visit, I was curious as to how I would be able to pay for all of it, as I doubted that Charlie and Renée could manage all of the costs. That was when she went solemn and pulled out a second letter for me. It looked different from my school one, thicker and much older looking. She told me that it had been charmed to be delivered to only her some time ago with strict instructions to deliver it to me by my 11th birthday. Therefore, soon after she had left I retired to my bedroom quickly and took out the letter to read. Carefully opening the worn envelope, I begun to read:

_November 29__th__, 1982_

_Dear Annabelle,_

_I'm sure by now - if my instructions had been followed correctly - that if you are reading this you have just discovered of your place in to Salem Witches' Institute. Congratulations, baby girl! Could only want the best education for my favourite niece; and if you haven't already figured it out, this is your Uncle Regulus or Reggie._

_This next part is proving difficult to put into words because I know it will upset you by the time you have reached the end, but here goes. After Aurors arrested your dad, I went back to the Potter's home with the plan to tell them about what happened. When I got there...your Uncle James and Aunt Lily...I found them dead – peaceful, but no life. I'm so sorry honey; I know how much you loved them. However, your cousin, Harry, survived; I found him just crying in his cot. He now lives with his Muggle relatives on Lily's side of the family._

_As you may already know, you were born during a war with Voldemort and his servants known as Death Eaters. If you ever asked, people may tell you that I was one of his followers, but I swear to you now, I was spying on the him for information to help me figure out his secret. This is how I knew to get to you in time. I instructed my house elf, Kreacher, to rescue you and bring you to me where I could keep you safe. Everyone back home believe that you have been kidnapped, which explains your disappearance. When news reached your father, rumour has it that he was crushed with torment and misery, and depression. The only reason that is making him cling to life in prison right now is for the hope that you are still alive somewhere as no body was recovered and also for his godson and your cousin, Harry. _

_There is one more thing that I must inform you of, Annie, and that is the identity of someone who you can trust completely. This brave man is a spy himself within the Dark Lord's inner circle – a light spy. His name is Severus Snape; he is a Master and Professor for Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain – the same school all your family attended to. He has to keep up his appearances so acts like a dark wizard most of the time so, please, if you ever get to meet him, try not to give him a hard time. But, I'm sure you wouldn't anyway. He knew Lily really well; they were best friends as it stands – practically like brother and sister to each other – and he hasn't been the same since she her death. Once he understands you, he will return the same trust and gratitude back to you._

_Know that I love you very much, Annie, and that I'm so proud to call you my niece. Also, know that it is okay to call Kreacher now, if you wish, and he will always be honoured to serve his favourite little 'Black-Belle'... (He asked, well begged, me to write that). He is loyal to you as he is to me. If you call him now, he has some things for you to have now._

_Good luck, Annabelle,_

_Love, your Uncle Regulus._

I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. James, Lily, and now most likely Reggie too were now all dead. Harry was alive though but, living with non-magic folk. I'm not sure whether to think that's a good thing or not. Uncle Remus was not mentioned – hopefully he is still alive and keeping safe from the full moon. In fact, Uncle Peter hasn't been mentioned either.

I called Kreacher to my bedroom after a while of thinking and processing what was written. There was a sharp crack as he appeared before me. He was so happy and cheerful to see me, calling me 'Mistress Black-Belle' a lot, which caused me to giggle - it was the nickname that he gave me when I was just a little baby.

Kreacher handed over a small leather pouch to me. He explained to me that it was connected to my trust fund in Vault #2013, so if I need any money I would just say the amount into the pouch and it would appear.

~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~

Amelia first took me to purchase a wand. We went in to a quaint shop named Meyer Wands where the wand maker, after many attempted wands, finally found me a wand to bond with well my magic. For the wand itself, it was wood from the branch of a Red Oak Tree – twelve and one-quarter inches long and finely carved – which corresponds with my birth month in the Celtic calendar, making it that little more powerful. For the core, it contained Unicorn Hair, for a consistent flow of magic. Along with my wand, I also bought one wand holster – recommended by Amelia herself – to secure to my right arm.

After paying, we left Meyer Wands and we headed around the corner towards Heart Animal Emporium to get me an animal for school. Without even entering the shop my eyes came across a beautiful midnight-black owl with mysterious crystal-blue eyes whom stood 16 inches tall. Deciding on my pet there and then, the owl surprising flew to my shoulder and begun hooting happily, which caused a small laugh to escape my lips as I raised a hand slowly to stroke its feathers, but as I did this I felt a warm sensation run from the owl and through my hand. Looking back up at the bird, I was met with its intense gaze boring into my eyes as if it had felt the same thing I did. Amelia waited outside as I entered the shop with the owl still perched on my shoulder. However, as I entered I begun to hear what I thought to be very low murmurs mixed with hissing coming towards the back corner of the shop and me being curious had to check it out. Approaching a huge glass container, I realized that within it held a gorgeous infant anaconda, with shiny greenish-brown scales and a double row of black oval spots on its back and smaller white markings on the sides. Looking at the information board just above the container, this snake was a 3-year-old female, measuring at four foot.

~Hate being here...box is too sssmall...no room to move...humansss ssstaring all day...~the snake hissed. I could hear her...must be because I'm magical. I heard every complaint and I didn't blame her at all, as her living conditions were not great at all. She noticed my approach and begun to hiss more violently but as a warning, no speech being formed. I paused in front of the glass as she looked up from below acknowledging my presence.

~Hello?~I greeted warmly but cautiously. It came out more like a question though.

~A ssspeaker, finally! There hasss been no one to talk to around here. Hello, young one.~The snake perked up the moment I had spoken. A speaker? What did that mean? All witches and wizards could speak to snakes, couldn't they?

~I'm Annie, what isss your name?~I asked her, curiously.

~Hello, Annie. My name is Layla.~Layla replied with less shock than last time.

~What did you mean by 'a ssspeaker', Layla?~I queried, my curiosity getting the better of me.

~Why, you can ssspeak the language of sssnakes, Annie. Only a few are graced with the ability.~ Layla answered.

~But, can't mossst witchesss and wizardsss talk to sssnakesss?~I asked, confused by what she meant.

~No, young one, you are what we call a Parssselmouth. You sssee, Annie, Parssseltongue isss the language of ssserpents alike. Most magical folk associate it with Dark Magic and thossse possssessssing the ability to ssspeak it is very rare. But they are wrong, it isss a gift acquired through genetic inheritance or imbedded through the ussse of dark magic. Once you have acknowledged the gift within you, no matter how you got it, you will not lossse the ability.~I listened intently at Layla's explaination. _'I like her,'_ I decided ~I believe, Annie, that if you have not been exposssed to dark magic, you are a dessscendantsss of Sssalazar Ssslytherin for the natural possssessssion of the gift.~'_Wow!'_ This was my first thought after Layla's speech.

~Layla? Would you like to come away with me today?~I asked her. She was very intelligent and had the loveliest scaled body.

~Really? Yesss! Pleassse, I would love that.~ _'__Well...she's eager,'_ I thought with a grin. But, one problem...

~How do you sssuppossse you'll get around, Layla?~I asked doubtfully. She wasn't exactly small or light enough to carry and I think people would notice a four foot snake slithering beside me. Moreover, I'm positive you cannot have two pets at school.

~(Hmm...you could alwaysss ssshrink me down to sssize, sssmall enough to be able to coil around your wrissst, Annie, and then you could apply a feather-light charm to me, ssso I won't be ssso heavy for you.~Layla suggested to me, giving me hope again.

With that, I walked to the shop counter and asked to purchase the owl still perched on my shoulder and the snake from the back of the store. Along with my new friends, I also purchased transportation containers as well as some treats for them. I decided to name my owl Katerina, the perfect name for a proud and sophisticated bird.

Walking out from the pet store, Amelia spotted Katerina and smiled warmly. Her expression changed, however, when she noticed Layla though. I asked her if she knew the two spells that Layla had spoken of, which she did. She complied to perform them for me, but then quickly searched through my new book collection. While she did that, I knelt on the ground allowing Layla to move up and settle around my left arm. Once Amelia found whatever she was looking for, she flipped it open to a particular page, marked it by folding the corner over, only then explaining that the two spells she used were both simple and were on there.

"I knew nothing of this," Amelia had told me with a smirk.

A little while later in the day I had near enough gotten the rest of my school supplies: A self-stirring, standard size two, copper cauldron, crystal phials and a set of brass weighing scales, all from Davenport Potions along with the recommended double of all the ingredients I would need including preservation spells on each of them. In Books Galore, I purchased so many books – I was ecstatic! These included schoolbooks for all of my years at Salem, just because they were there and seemed interesting to read. Also, many additional Defence books; Herbology and Potions books; Healing, Charms and Transfiguration, Magical creatures' books etc. At the counter, after all of my texts had been sent through, I asked the shop assistant for them all to be delivered to me the next day by owl.

~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~

I counted down the days to 1st September and I read all of my schoolbooks, including the ones beyond my years – but only because I got slightly bored. I memorized all of the spells and wand movements as best as I could, but just the theory side for now. I could not wait to go to Salem to put to practise everything that I've learnt. I found that I liked all the subjects that would be taught to us in there – they were all just so interesting. I could tell that Charlie and Renée were beaming with how excited I was and damn proud too. The soon day arrived for me to leave and after a tearful goodbye to them both, I flooed to the train station.

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**0. . .oO•.o. Travelling Home .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story might contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **At just 3 years old she is taken by her Uncle, away from her father to live in America. This girl is believed to be dead throughout all Wizarding Britain. But now she's going back to face her past, to be with those she holds close.

**A/N: **There will be dialogue, the first couple of chapters don't have much dialogue because it is building up to the main part of story. Thank you for the reviews, I'm much happier with this version of of the story, than the original._  
_

Anyway, here is Chapter Two! Please _review/follow/favourite_!

_Beta Read by 'emsaduem' - thank you loads!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. Travelling Home .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 2**

**•~Annie~•**

_**Timeline for this chapter: September, 1988 – July, 1994 (Most years are spoken from a past tense POV)**_

The floo took me straight to the platform, just as Amelia had promised it would. A royal navy steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. White smoke from the engine drifted like clouds over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Katerina hooted happily along with the others from inside her cage, while Layla hissed quietly from my arm, no words forming; she probably sensed something tasty in the air that she could eat.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I pushed my cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. I pressed on through the crowd until I found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I put Katerina inside first and then followed by my trunk, placing it opposite from where I sat down.

I didn't have to wait long before the train begun to move out of the station. Houses flashed past the window. I felt a great leap of excitement. Before long, the countryside was now flying past the window, becoming wilder as the train went. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

For the rest of the train ride I settled across the empty seats inside my compartment and read a little of 'Salem Witches' Institute: A History'; one of the books that I purchased from Books Galore. Apparently, Richard Amesbury, Elspeth Frogmorton, Joshua Ichabod, and Susannah Stormalong founded the school in 1633. Continuing on, I found that there was one of four houses possible houses that I would become part of: Amesbury House, Frogmorton House, Ichabod House, and Stormalong House.

Salem is a gigantic castle of a school for girls and boys that cater for the whole country. When I arrived, I was placed into Ichabod House and what made it even better was that Amelia was my head of house! I now shared a room along with three other girls and we all made quick friends with two other boys too in the same house. They all became like my brothers and sisters or my partners in crime as we came to be.

Arla Freawine, who had long, curly, brown hair with jade green eyes, was the most serious and mature one out of all of us who loves to just sit in a quiet place, and snuggle up with a good book. Adalynn Stywarde, with her long, wavy red hair and hazel eyes, was a complete party animal, finding any excuse just to get up, sing, and dance around everywhere. Eysha Gilbert, the last of us girls, had long, straight blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. This one had a habit of stressing over homework and deadlines for all of our essay papers for whichever subject had issued them. But, it didn't take us all long to de-stress her from panicking all the time

Niklas Freawine was Arla's twin brother, and he had short, flipped, brown hair with same jade green eyes. Unlike his sister though, he prefers to discuss Quidditch with anyone who would listen. Javonn Campbell was Niklas' best mate from outside of school. He had short spiked, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He enjoys mainly joking around most of the time with near enough anyone and everyone, just to keep the atmosphere alive and happy.

Our first two years together flew by swiftly, and we never really had a down moment. Well, apart from when at least one of us six would end up stuck in the hospital bay for the night. This happened almost every term, for one thing or another.

Half-way through our second year, I discovered that I was a Metamorphmagus, with the help of my friends. For the first few months, it was scary and tough to keep the shifting under my control instead of my emotions, but as I progressed, it did get considerably easier as time went on. Arla told me that she had read somewhere that the child could only inherit the ability from another family member with the gene, and it had been that way for as long as people could remember.

Third year was a year to remember for most of the wrong reasons; I truly learnt how much I could trust my friends and how loyal they were. See, half-way through the year while on a school outing to a nearby village, Bellatrix Lestrange and a group of junior Death Eaters decided to attack the area. We fought for as long as we could, just to defend ourselves as best we could until more help came along. But, being only the third years we are and without proper training, it didn't take long for them to breach our shields and follow-up with several Cruciatus curses hitting a few of us, me being one of them.

When American Aurors had begun turning up, the Death Eaters all took that as their last chance to try to escape, but they were not quick enough, ending up being placed under arrest and escorted rather forcibly away from the scene.

We were all in the hospital bay for a few weeks recovering due to extreme body trauma from the many torture curses thrown our way and not all individually either. Some of my friends and a few others from different years though didn't need to stay for as long as the unlucky ones among all the students – me being one of the unlucky.

When I was released from hospitalization, I decided to tell my main circle of friends the truth about my life. From where I originate from and my family, to properly introducing them all to my two familiars, Katerina and Layla. They understood and comforted me throughout my story, which was truly incredible of them. I hesitated slightly when I told the others that I wished to at least try to prove whether my father was innocent or not. After some thoughts about the situation as a whole, they all agreed and offered to help me where they could.

Fourth year came round as quickly as it went for us all, and was it an incredible year for us too. We all came together and were determined to discover our inner animal – we all succeeded and became Animagi! In America, it was not illegal to avoid registering your form to the Ministry of Magic. One by one, throughout the course of the year, we all found out our Animagus forms. Arla was the first to find hers, which was a beautiful white Mare, followed shortly by her twin, Niklas, who was a handsome black Stallion. We all believe that they share the same type of animal because of their twin bond. Javonn was next, which turned out to be a larger-than-normal red Fox, and later me, as a snow-white Arctic Wolf. Adalynn was soon to follow as a large Cheetah, and finally Eysha, as a Golden Eagle.

This was also the same year that my cousin, Harry, would be joining Hogwarts, returning to the Wizarding world after years of living with those his Muggle relatives. He would be in the limelight a lot from now on but I know he was strong enough to handle whatever obstacles that got in his way - and hopefully everyone treated him well as he deserved to be. I just wished I could see him again; I miss him a lot.

Fifth year was unbelievably chaotic. We had our O.W.L.S examinations this year, and saying that we were slightly nervous about them could be the biggest understatement of the year. I'm not sure what worried me more, having sat through every single examination or waiting impatiently for the results to be sent out by owls to everyone. That summer, in beginning of June, I received my results. An anxious Renée and Charlie stood at the dining room table as they waited for me to pry open the envelope and dug out the parchment.

So, in the end, my O.W.L.S results were as they stand:

_Ancient Runes - O_

_Arithmency - O_

_Astronomy - E_

_Care of Magical Creatures - E_

_Charms - O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Divination - A_

_Transfiguration - O_

_Herbology - E_

_History of Magic – A_

_Potions - O_

When I revealed my scores to Charlie and Renée, they were over the moon with joy; they couldn't have been happier for me even if they tried, but what really got me in tears was when they said that I've made my parents proud and I know they didn't mean themselves. I owled my friends later on the same day, asking about their O.W.L.S results, and they too did better than they thought they would.

Also, during the same summer, it went global in the newspapers and on the Wizarding Wireless Network that my father had escaped from Azkaban Prison. I was jumping for joy when I heard the news but was curious to know how he did escape. At the time, I could only hope that he was somewhere safe from harm; it hurt that I had to keep from seeing him now as well because I could jeopardise whatever plan he had. What didn't sit well with me was that I only knew that he had been wrongly imprisoned, and not who framed him and why.

Over the last couple of years, I had heard stories about Harry's "little" adventures during his time at Hogwarts. It took a lot of my willpower not to go to Britain and hex him in to the next century for all the careless risks he had taken. You'd think that a bunch of monkeys rather than teachers themselves ran the place by the lack of observation taking place; either that or they are choosing to ignore it.

With my sixth year approaching at a rather slow rate, with another three months until term, and all of my assignments for school completed, I decided to venture out more often than I usually did into and around Forks. But I'm not sure if I had made the right decision doing this – venturing out more than normal. A new family had moved to the outskirts of Forks. Only they were different; friendly, caring, but different.

From the moment I saw them, I knew what that difference was, as did Charlie and Renée. They were vampires. Though, they did feed on animal blood, as their eyes were golden, so I wasn't as worried as I was initially. Charlie had told me this beforehand - as he worked closely with the leader, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had seen some animal attacks linking directly to them, but that information was unknown to everyone else.

I was introduced to the family along with my adoptive parents. There were five 'children' of the family and I stifled a laugh at their shocked expressions - probably from me willingly going near them with no fear. There was Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper – an empath, I found - and Alice – a seer, would you believe. And finally, Edward – a natural mind reader – the last of the five. The last Cullen was Esmé; she was much like the mother of the family, and was Carlisle's wife. Over time, the family revealed their secret to me, and Edward and I became closer, much closer, and, through the course of just one month, we begun to fall deeply in love.

* * *

_**Please review...**_


End file.
